Draco and Luna: Never Alone
by Firelily10
Summary: With his parents gone and Draco Malfoy finds himself knocking on Luna Lovegood's door looking for a home. And he finds something more than a place to stay. Draco/Luna please review; please read all
1. Knock on the Door

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, locations, and/or events that might be mentioned in this story. No copyright intended. Please review!**

**If you like this story, I recommend reading "Draco and Luna: Moments", "Draco and Luna: School Days", "Draco and Luna: Stars", "Second Chance",  
"What Happened in Malfoy Manor" and "Draco and Luna: Wedding Day"**

**Chapter 1: Knock on the Door**

There it was. Draco stared at the tall, crooked looking building in the distance. He sighed and reluctantly started walking through the long grass towards it. Inside he was feeling a mixture of nervousness, reluctance, and embarrassment. He wondered what people would think if they ever found out what he was doing. No doubt they would laugh and think he'd gone insane. In fact, he was sure that he had most definitely lost his mind. He wasn't exactly jumping with joy at his current situation, and he told himself that he was only doing this because he couldn't think of any other options.

About ten minutes later, he reached the house. There was a strange brick path leading up to the front door, painted in many bright colors. Surrounding the front of the house were many strange flowers and plants. Crystal ornaments were hanging from small trees even though it wasn't even close to Christmas time. Draco noticed that the front door was about six feet tall, very narrow, and painted purple. The door's handle was square instead of round, and it seemed to be made of some strange substance that reminded Draco of hardened jelly. Yes, this was definitely Luna's house. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Luna Lovegood was sitting alone in her room, knitting some socks for the gnomes she'd seen playing around about a mile from her house. The clocks hanging on her multi colored walls ticked loudly, echoing through the empty house. Luna sighed, trying to concentrate on her knitting. She missed the sound of her father's voice, the sound of him typing away on his little typewriter that was ten times smaller than an average one. Maybe she'd make extra socks for him and put it on the tombstone in the backyard, which she had already decorated with bright green shoelaces and homemade potato candles.

Luna gazed outside of her window and saw the two tombstones in their backyard, one was her mother's and the other her father's which looked brand new. Luna had spent a week carving that tombstone herself. She blamed the wrackspurts for taking her so long to carve it, but she knew it was because she hadn't been quite ready to put that stone into the ground.

Luna jumped when she heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" she said out loud, talking to nobody in particular. She ran down the winding staircase and through the kitchen to the front door. When she flung open the door she was half hoping to see her father standing there with ticklish cheese like he used to bring home every weekend, but instead it was a blond haired wizard with silver eyes, staring up at her. "Hello Draco Malfoy" she said in her dreamy, flowy voice. She tried not to show her disappointment.

"Umm, hey Looney. Listen I know this is really weird and all, but-"

"Oh it's not weird, it's actually exceptionally ordinary aside from the fact that you've never visited me before" Luna said. Draco was now red in the face. "Why is it that you're here Draco? If you've come for some mistletoe we've got some growing in the back."

"Oh um, no it's not that. It'll take a few minutes to explain" Draco said. Luna noticed that his voice sounded gloomy and his face was even more pale than usual. There were dark circled under his eyes and his shoulders were slumped down. His usual arrogant vibe was missing. Luna knew something was definitely wrong. They'd never been friends, but could always tell when something was wrong with him. During their sixth year, she'd noticed particular changes in his attitude and saw how he gradually became more and more depressed. She felt sorry for him now. Luna was determined to cheer him up and help him in any way possible.

"Come inside" she said, inviting him in. He looked around him as he entered. She laughed. It was as if he'd never seen doorknob ornaments! Luna's mother had loved to hang them from the ceiling and Luna always kept them up. She led him into the kitchen. "You can leave your trunk wherever you like. Why don't you sit down" Luna said. Draco took a seat at the table. "Would you like some purple raspberries?" she asked, offering him a basket full of them. "I picked them this morning."

"Sure" Draco said, slowly reaching for one. Luna watched him as he ate a few. There was an awkward silence as she sat down and watched him eat. After a while, he started to talk. "Well, about why I came…I need a place to stay. I don't know if this would be temporary or not but, I was wondering if I could stay here. But only if that's alright with you and your dad." Luna smiled, her eyes lighting up immediately. Maybe she wouldn't have to spend the days alone anymore. Thrilled at the idea of having a companion to share her home with, Luna wanted to sing.

"Oh of course it'll be alright Draco! You can stay as long as you want! Just be careful not to stray too far away from the house when you go on walks, the gnomes don't always like strangers, especially when they haven't received their monthly socks. I'm not quite done knitting them yet." Draco only stared at her. Luna ignored his stares. She used the winguardium leviosa spell to make his trunk float up the stairs. "I can show you to your room if you want."

Draco followed her up the winding staircase into the second story of the house. There were only three rooms. One was Luna's, the other was boarded up because it had been her parents' room and it pained her to go in there, and the last was a spare bedroom. The trunk floated inside the spare bedroom and Luna and Draco followed it. "This one is yours" Luna said. She watched Draco walk around and stare at the green room. Real tree branches decorated the ceiling. When Luna, her father, and mother had painted and decorated the room, Luna had wanted it to feel like a forest. There was even a little waterfall in the corner. "It's green, like Slytherin, so you might feel more at home" she said cheerfully. He turned to look at her.

"Thanks Looney. I'll just, um, start unpacking." Luna beamed at him. Maybe he could help her bring the socks over to the gnomes tomorrow. Luna had a feeling that he would be the best company she'd ever have.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco felt uneasy. Luna was watching him unpack his things. He wanted to tell her to get out of the room and leave him alone, but he couldn't. He didn't want to be rude. Usually, he wouldn't care about being rude to Looney Lovegood, but he was staying in her house and he didn't want to make her mad. But when he came to think of it, he'd never seen Luna mad at all. Even when he used to call her names at school, she would only smile back and say something ridiculous.

"So why do you need a place to stay? I thought you lived in a fancy manor" Luna said. Draco felt a pang of sadness in his chest. He didn't want to talk about it. He'd been dreading that question and he had been hoping that Luna wouldn't ask it. He thought about lying to her, but when he looked up into her sparkling blue eyes, he found that he couldn't. Those eyes were so innocent looking, so beautiful…wait, what was he thinking? This was Looney he was talking about! He couldn't think of her as beautiful! Even so, he still couldn't lie to her.

"The house is still mine but…I don't know, I guess I couldn't stand the thought of being alone in such a huge place" he answered.

"Alone?"

Draco swallowed hard, trying hard not to let any tears fall. He wasn't going to cry in front of her. "Recently…umm….my parents…they kind of….they're gone" he stuttered. He used the word 'gone' instead of 'dead' because he refused to say that his parents were dead. He also refused to say the word 'orphan' out loud or in his head. Saying those words made it feel too real.

To his surprise, Luna kneeled next to him and took his hand. He wanted to pull away but something inside him told him to let it be. "I'm sorry…my father is gone too. Actually it was last month. I suppose it was rather sudden. He never really did look both ways when he crossed the streets…." and she stopped and seemed to be staring into the distance, as if she wasn't all together there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" Draco said. He felt something. Pity. He stared at Luna. She was going through the exact same thing as he was. She too was alone in this world, parentless, an orphan. Maybe they both needed someone around to make the world not seem so empty. He realized, as much as he hated to admit it, that he did need her, unless he wanted to go mad from the loneliness. He remembered spending a week alone in the huge mansion of his, and it was far too painful. He'd stayed locked up in his room. It was there that he decided to go find another home, away from the memories held within his own house. He looked at Luna again, who was staring at him. He stared right on back into those innocent looking eyes of hers. They really were beautiful. And much to his utter shock, he smiled.

Draco hadn't smiled for a very long time. It felt good.


	2. Stars

**Chapter 2: Stars**

Night had fallen. Draco was sitting in the spare bedroom of Luna Lovegood's house. He'd been talking to himself. Usually he wouldn't do anything so crazy or absurd, but he couldn't help it. Maybe it was because he was in a crazy person's house. He told himself it was because he'd spent too long being in the same house as Luna.

So far, he hadn't found Luna as bad as he'd thought she'd be. She'd baked cookies and offered him some, though he stubbornly refused her kind gesture. He didn't need her charity. He most certainly didn't need her pity. However, he wanted her company. He'd found himself spending most of the day sitting outside the front of the house with Luna, picking plums from the trees outside her house, just talking to her. Most of the time he didn't know what nonsense she was talking about, but the nonsense made him feel at ease. She'd even managed to make him laugh a few times. He tried to convince himself that she wasn't making him feel any better, that he was miserable, but in reality he was feeling a whole lot better than he had in weeks. Luna's company seemed to be the thing he treasured most now. And he'd only spent one day with her.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in" Draco muttered. Luna entered dressed in striped pajamas. She walked calmly over to where he sat on his bed and sat next to him. Part of him wanted to get up and leave, the other wanted to ask her to stay there for the rest of the night.

"You miss them a lot, don't you?" she said. Draco didn't acknowledge her. "I miss my parents too. Sometimes I dream about them, coming home to me. When I opened the door for you today, I thought it might've been one of them, maybe both."

"Sorry I disappointed you" Draco replied glumly.

"Oh you didn't disappoint me. I was actually quite happy to get a visitor. And now that you've helped me gather the plums, I'm glad it was you. I've never seen anyone gather plums faster than you have Draco Malfoy" Luna said.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Draco said. He was trying not to look at her. Her eyes, those beautiful eyes, always stared at him. He was afraid to get lost in them, yet a part of him longed to do so. "So Luna, I mean Looney, what do you do around here anyway? Besides pick plums and bake cookies?"

"Well there are lots of things I do. I knit socks for the gnomes, I make necklaces and charms, I'll go on walks down to the creek to go for a swim, and of course I go star gazing almost every night."

"Star gazing?" Draco asked. She turned and gave him a funny look.

"What? You've never been star gazing? My father always used to take me. Your father never did that?"

"Well let's just say my father never really did take me to do those kinds of things. It just wasn't like him" Draco answered. Now Draco wished that his father had done things like that, at least he'd have some cheerful memories of him.

"Well then you absolutely must come with me then" Luna said, getting off the bed and walking out the door. Draco, the curiosity getting the better of him, followed. Luna walked into her bedroom, Draco following. Inside it was rather strange. There were four clocks, one on each wall, and each wall was a different color. There were different colored strings crisscrossing the ceiling, some with bells on them, others with cork caps. Draco saw some unfinished socks in the corner of the room, and he also saw many pictures of a young blond witch with a woman and man. The man was quite crazy looking and the woman was beautiful, like her daughter. He realized it was Luna and her parents. "Come on" Luna called. Draco saw her climb out her window.

"What are you doing?" he called after her, looking out the window. Luna was climbing towards the flat roof. Draco climbed out the window cautiously and followed her. "This is crazy" he muttered. Finally, they reached the roof. Luna was lying on her back, staring at the sky. Draco did the same. He looked up and saw an astonishing sight. The sky was a silky black and bright, silver stars were sprinkled all over the place. Some were extraordinarily bright, other quite dull but still twinkling. There were millions and millions of them. And there was the moon, glowing like a silver orb amongst the shining dots. "Wow, I've never realized how beautiful the sky is at night. I've never really thought about it" Draco whispered.

"I always like to come up here at night. It really is beautiful. It reminds me of my father a lot. See that star to your left, the bright blue one?" Luna said. Draco nodded. "Well, my father used to tell me that that star belonged to my mother. I think of her when I look at it. Every night, back at Hogwarts, I used to say goodnight to the star. The other Ravenclaw girls thought I was mad. I tried to explain it to them but they never listened."

"Why wouldn't they listen?" Draco asked. He stopped. He knew exactly why. Suddenly he felt sorry for Luna again. If you really paid attention to her, she really did make sense…sometimes. She was misunderstood…just as he had been. He felt it again, that pang in his chest. He couldn't quite tell what it was yet. Maybe it was pity, or even compassion, but something told him it was something else. It was the feeling he got whenever he looked into her eyes, it was the feeling he got when she touched his hand. He turned his gaze from the stars to Luna. For a second, her shining eyes reminded him of stars, only more breath taking. It was then that he realized that the rest of her was pretty too. Her long, flowing blond hair reminded him of a flowing river. He delicate hands made him want to hold them. Everything about her took his breath away. He-

WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM? This was Looney Lovegood, not some supermodel! He tried to tell himself that he was going mad, that the death of his parents was driving him insane, and that if he spent too much time around a mad person he too would become mad. Maybe he was hallucinating. But he realized that Luna had always looked this way. He'd just never given himself time to realize it until then.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Luna stared up at the stars. She and Draco had been on the roof for over an hour, but time didn't seem to exist. She felt at peace. There was something about Draco when he wasn't acting snobby or arrogant that made Luna feel safe and calm. She felt like she understood him. She knew that he was different, even though he had constantly tried to show off his differences as if he was better than everyone else. She remembered during their sixth year in Hogwarts that she would watch him every day. She had known something was wrong. And nobody else had even noticed his depression. It was as if nobody cared that Draco Malfoy had been suffering. But Luna had cared. She knew he was misunderstood, just as she had been. And maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to understand her as she was starting to understand him.

The entire day they'd spent together, she realized something. There seemed to be two sides to him. One side was the arrogant bully who Harry and Ron had complained about during their school years, that was the side that tried far too hard to ignore her and pretend that he didn't care. Then there was another side, a side that seemed innocent, soft, caring, almost kind hearted. She noticed that the two sides were constantly in battle with each other. Before one side fully showed, the other would push it aside. Luna felt as if she had to figure out which one he really wanted to be. He wasn't at peace, in fact it seemed as if inside he was at war. It was like he couldn't decide whether to treat her nicely or not. Luna was determined to make sure that he chose whichever side was his true side. The more time she spent with him, the more she wanted to get to know him, the real him.

As she stared up at the stars, she kept looking at him. What were the true feelings that were hiding behind that mask? What was he really feeling? What was real and what was fake? Who was the real Draco Malfoy? Luna put her hand on his. There was only one thing she was positive about him. He needed comfort….and so did she. She felt Draco rub her hand tenderly. She smiled. "You're a real mystery Draco Malfoy" she said softly. But then again, to the eyes of a stranger, so was she.


	3. Happy Days

**Chapter 3: Happy Days**

The more time he spent with her, the less he wanted to push her away. He stopped calling her Looney after a while and called her by her real name. Once he had accidently called her beautiful, which made her giggle and made him storm out of the room. The part of him that told him that she was a freak seemed to quiet down, and his other side overpowered him. He realized, and accepted, that he liked spending time with Luna.

Over the next week they spent lots of time together. They visited the gnomes to deliver socks (during this time Draco was bitten and had kicked one of the gnomes seven feet into the air), they took walks in the middle of the day, he would watch Luna cook, he would watch Luna sing to herself while she cooked, and of course, every night, they watched the stars. Star gazing became a regular habit for them. It made them feel at peace.

Draco, however, still felt the hole in his heart that his parents had left. However, he found that Luna was slowly filling that hole. Eventually, he came to accept that Luna was his new found joy. He loved to look at her, talk to her, even when she didn't make any sense to him. He still hadn't identified the feeling he had when he looked at her, but he had a feeling he'd figure it out.

One day, he found himself walking along an old trail with Luna. She'd told him that they were going to the river to swim. Draco knew how to swim but hadn't found much time or use for it. Luna had somehow convinced him that it would be fun, though he couldn't really see how. "So what exactly are nargles?" he asked as they walked.

"They live in mistletoe. Most people don't know about them, but they can be quite hazardous. When people kiss under mistletoe, sometimes they'll jump into their hair and make them itchy for weeks! It's quite annoying actually. I've have them once and it was awful."

"Who'd you kiss under mistletoe?" Draco asked quickly. Luna laughed. He loved her laugh.

"Oh I didn't kiss anybody. I've never kissed anybody like that. I was simply picking mistletoe in our back yard for Christmas and some of them jumped into my hair."

"I see" Draco said, but he hadn't heard anything past 'I've never kissed anybody like that.' Come to think of it, he never kissed anybody like that either. Well, accept for Pansy Parkinson, but she was an awful kisser so he didn't count her. And he hadn't exactly enjoyed her lips either because most of the time it had been against his will.

"We're nearly there, come on Draco" Luna said, running ahead of him. He followed her. He could hear the river up ahead. And sure enough, there it was. The water was crystal clear and looked appealing. Luna was stripping off her outer clothes and soon jumped in the river in her white one piece. Draco thought she looked nice in a swimsuit. He ripped his shirt off too and jumped in with Luna. She splashed him playfully. He splashed her back. And before he knew it, they were in a water fight. At the same time, they grabbed their wands and conjured little waves to crash on each other. After Luna managed to make a whirlpool he surrendered. "See, I told you it could be fun" she said. He laughed.

"Yah, yah I guess so."

"What's that?" Luna said pointing. He turned around.

"I don't see anythi-" and he felt someone jump on his back. "Luna what are you doing?" trying to sound annoyed when actually he liked having her arms around him. She laughed.

"Did I scare you?"

"I find it hard to find you scary, sorry." They both laughed.

And to his utter shock and joy, Luna kissed him quickly on the cheek and climbed off his back into the water. He turned around and saw that she was swimming away. "Come back here!" he said. He started swimming after her. He found out the hard way that she was a very fast swimmer. Deciding to take the easy way out, he jumped out of the river and ran along the banks until he caught up with her. He jumped in front of her and she ran into him. She surfaced, sputtering. She was laughing hard. She tried to swim away again but Draco grabbed her around the waist. "You know the rule don't you Lovegood? You can't do that to someone unless you let them do it back!" and with that he kissed her. The only problem was he made a mistake. He'd meant to kiss her on the cheek but she'd turned her head at the last second and he ended up kissing her lips. And after her realized this, he didn't pull away. They stayed locked on each others' lips like glue for about five seconds before they pulled away. Both looked mildly surprised yet satisfied. There was silence.

"Can I tell you the truth?" Luna said suddenly.

"I don't know, I'm kind of afraid to hear it."

"That was one of the best experiences of my life. And you now the rule don't you Malfoy? If someone does it to you, you have to do it back." And with that she kissed him on the lips. This time, they let it linger for a while. When they finally pulled away, Draco laughed. "What?"

"Oh nothing" he answered. "I was just glad there weren't any nargles around."


	4. Missing

**Chapter 4: Missing**

Three months had passed since their kiss in the river. Draco had finally figured out what that strange feeling had been in his chest, and it's so obvious I don't think that I even need to say it. Draco and Luna were happy together, as happy as either one of them had ever been in their lives. Winter was coming and Luna had told Draco all about how she celebrated Christmas. Draco was actually looking forward to it.

It was night and Draco was trying to sleep. But he couldn't. He was far too happy to sleep. Happiness had never been the cause of his inability to sleep. He was just so…well, happy. Luna had once again made his day a little adventure. They had gone flying on his broomstick and it had been Luna's first time on one. Draco had always dreamed about spending an entire day flying, only he hadn't imagined Luna with him. Luna made the experience ten times better. And it hadn't hurt when she'd kissed him in midflight either.

Draco rolled onto his side and saw the picture of his parents sitting there. He often thought of his mother, dreaming of her now and then, but now most of his dreams were about Luna. Luna was everything to him now. That hadn't meant he'd forgotten about or stopped loving his parents, no. He still missed them, well mostly his mother anyway. But he knew they would've been happy that he was happy, even though he was positive his father wouldn't have approved of Luna.

He closed his eyes, feeling happier than he'd ever felt before.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Draco wake up! It's snowing" Luna exclaimed, jumping up and down on Draco's bed. Draco awoke looking groggy but then lit up when he saw her. "It's snowing, come on look outside" she said. Draco hastily got up and looked outside his window. "Isn't it beautiful?" Luna said dreamily. "It looked like a huge white fluffy blanket waiting for us to jump in it."

"Well then why wait?" Draco said. He grabbed a heavy jacked and started to put on his shoes. Luna ran to her room excitedly and changed into warmer clothes. She always loved the snow. She had very fond memories of her mother and father helping her build snowmen and make snow angels.

Five minutes later, she and Draco were outside rolling around in the snow. "This feels unexpectedly good" Draco said loudly.

"Of course it does silly" Luna replied.

It proved to be a very fun day. They had a snowball fight, made snow people of each other, which they enchanted to walk and talk, they went sledding, and of course, Luna showed Draco how to ice skate down the river. He hadn't been very good at it but it didn't matter. Around lunch time, they went inside for some hot chocolate. "That, was seriously fun" Draco said happily as he sat down at the table. Before Luna could reply, they heard something. It sounded like howling. Luna could tell wolves from winds and it was certainly the wind. The whole house started to shake and the cold seemed to seep in through the cracks. They both ran to the window and saw nothing but white. "What's happening?"

"Oh it's just a blizzard, nothing for us to worry about as long as we're indoors" Luna replied calmly. She knew the storm would pass, as all storms in life did. She went back into the kitchen and continued to brew the hot chocolate. She hummed a little tune as she worked to drown out the blizzard's noise. Draco took his seat at the table again. "What do you get when a loon sings a tune in the snowy afternoon to a flying baboon?" she said suddenly.

"What?" Draco said. She shrugged.

"Oh it's just a something my dad used to say whenever there was a storm. I'm not sure what it means but it must be significant." Draco shrugged as she handed him his hot cocoa. She sat down next to him. "Cheers" she said happily. They clinked their cups and sipped the steaming hot chocolate. "Better than butterbeer" she said happily. Draco agreed.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco couldn't sleep, and this time it wasn't because he was too busy thinking about Luna. The blizzard was not only making him shiver like crazy, it was noisy. The house creaked loudly about every five seconds. How was Luna able to sleep through this? He decided to go ask her and walked out of his room. Hopefully she wasn't asleep yet. He knocked on her door. No answer. He let himself in and was surprised to see the room empty. He shrugged. She was probably downstairs making hot chocolate or singing to herself. He whistled as he walked down the stairs into the living room. Nobody there. He peered inside the kitchen. Empty.

"Luna?" he called. His voice echoed through the empty house. "LUNA!" he screamed. Once again, he was met only with an echo. He ran back into the kitchen to make sure she wasn't there and for the first time saw a note sitting on the table. It read:

Dear Draco,

Gone out to get more firewood. It's awfully cold without it.

Love, Luna

"Crazy witch! She's gonna freeze to death!" Draco thought, feeling panicked. He ran up to his room and grabbed some boots and a jacket. After throwing on some thick clothes, he ran back downstairs and out the door, into the storm. "LUNA!" he shouted but his voice was drowned out by the wind. It was not only freezing but he couldn't see a thing. He pulled out his wand. "Lumos maxima" he shouted. Even then, his wand did not produce enough light for him to see. This was suicide. He turned around to go back in the house but found that it was gone. He felt around through the air for the front door but it was gone. Now he was lost out there too. He could only hope that Luna was safe.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"DRACO MALFOY!" Luna screamed. Usually she never screamed, but then again she'd never been this scared. All around her was nothing but white. She'd lost her way back to the house. She'd abandoned the firewood a few minutes ago and was walking blindly though the storm. "DRACO" she called again. Of course, even if he answered she wouldn't be able to hear him through the sound of the roaring winds. Luna was trying not to cry because she didn't want the tears to freeze to her face.

Feeling hopeless, she sat on the ground and curled up into a ball, hoping to keep warm. She knew she'd be buried alive in the snow if she sat there, but there wasn't much else she could do. She sobbed to herself. She started to sing to herself. The melody was sad and melancholy. She'd only sung this song twice, once when her mother died, the other when her father died. Now she was singing it again, thinking it would be the third and final time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco stopped and listened. He swore he'd heard it. Maybe he was just imagining it. No, there it was again. Singing. Luna. Luna singing. "LUNA! CAN YOU HEAR ME? SING LOUDER!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Luna heard a distant voice. It was telling her to sing louder. She started shouting the song rather than singing it. She had no idea if it was Draco's voice she'd heard or not, but it was hope. And Luna Lovegood never gave up hope.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There it was, a figure curled up on the ground. "Luna!" Draco cried, falling on the ground next to her. He felt her hug him tightly, her body shaking. He could feel her warm tears falling onto him. He'd never seen Luna cry. "We're gonna get back to the house, I promise. We've got to move, now" Draco said. She nodded. He lifted her into his arms and trudged through the thickening snow. They had to get home, if they didn't, all hope was lost.

He heard Luna speak. "I thought….I thought you wouldn't find me. I thought I'd be alone" he heard Luna wail.

He leaned in close to her and whispered "Luna, you once told me that your other once said that lost things have a way of getting back to you. I believe that. And you have to know this…you're never alone Luna, never."


	5. Christmas Surprise

**Chapter 5: Christmas Surprise**

It was Christmas morning and Luna and Draco sat underneath their multi colored Christmas tree. They'd survived the storm and didn't even get frostbite. And here they were, safe and sound. "Luna, I want you to open this one first" Draco said, handing Luna a small package wrapped in bright red wrapping paper. Luna took the gift and unwrapped it slowly. She stared at the little velvet box. She opened it slowly and looked at the sparkling blue sapphire ring. "I thought it would match your eyes" Draco said. Luna stared at him. He was kneeling.

"Well, do I get an answer?" he asked. She smiled.

"If you need to ask, you'll never know. If you know, Draco Malfoy, then you only need to ask me."

"Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?"

"Of course Draco Malfoy, of course" she said and she kissed him. It was the very best moment of his life. And he swore he heard his mother laugh.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Luna kissed him. This was going to be the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to her. She knew her mother and father would've been proud. She knew the next thing she'd do before opening any more presents would be to go outside and show it to the two gravestones. Somewhere, they'd be smiling down at their little Luna. And they would know that she would never be alone…never.


End file.
